


When The Dust Settles

by IDontBite_93



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontBite_93/pseuds/IDontBite_93
Summary: A story that takes place immediately after Sabrina "defeats" the Dark Lord and puts an end to Father Blackwood's reign of misogynistic terror on The Church Of Night. Prudence and Ambrose set off to take care of things on their own end. On the journey Prudence learns a frightening truth about herself which essentially hurls her down a rabbit hole of self-discovery and pain.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first time writing a fanfic and I'm stoked to share this story with you. Depending on it's reception I will likely update once a week. These two characters (Prudence and Ambrose) don't get enough attention for me so this is me surviving until part 3! Enjoy!

The scent of wet sand and salt spray rushed through Prudence’s senses as she gazed upon her final conquest. The cove was dark and loomed ominously over the hidden shore. 

At some point she had to loosen her grip on Ambrose’s hand, her very own turning purple from the tension.

“You know what you have to do, Prudence.”, Ambrose spoke husky from the woe of travel.

“Yes…. I suppose I do. But I’ve decided. You cannot come with me. I have to do this on my own.” She released his hand and watched it fall helplessly to his side.   
Ambrose knew better than to argue with Prudence. Her mind was not unlike the stone monument of false bravado she decapitated back at the academy. She was cold, stern, and her head was more intact than it had ever felt. This was a task she wanted all for herself. Ten long months of wondering through forests, Coves and abandoned castles wasn’t enough to break her. This sweet revelation belonged to her and her alone.

He placed his large hands on Prudence’s shoulders and began to place warm kisses across the nape of her neck, feeling her posture relax.   
“If there is anyone who can bring closure to this madness, it is you my most beautiful queen.”

Her hand met his on her shoulder. “If this is what finally kills me, he’ll have been my only reason for making it this far.”, she thought to herself tilting her head to kiss the top of Ambrose’s hand. 

“If anything were to…. Happen… I- “, her voice broke as she could not bare to imagine what lied beyond the stone walls in front of them. Doing this in and of itself was going to be difficult. Doing this without the love of her life was close to impossible. “I love you, Ambrose Spellman. My words are minted in gold and I do not hand them out freely.” 

The well-chiseled warlock half smiled watching the moon reflect from the short blonde tendrils of his love’s hair. “There’s nothing you can say at this point that I haven’t realized months ago.” 

Tears pooled in his eyes as he gazed upon her for what may very well be the last time. “Lilith keep you.”

Prudence stepped even closer to him filling in the gaps between their torsos and ferociously kissed his lips as if to steal the last few ounces of love left on them.   
“If I don’t go now, I never will.”, she interrupted pulling them apart. 

Ambrose watched as Prudence slowly backed away from him in the direction of the cave. The only remaining sounds were waves crashing against the shore and the light scrapes of her leather boots against the wet rocks. All these months had built to this and he wouldn’t allow her to throw this opportunity away. Deep down he knew that they would see each other again. Fate simply wouldn’t allow something so powerful to slip away. The twins were now safely back at the mortuary and in the trusted hands of Aunt Zelda and Aunt Hilda. Sabrina had gone on a conquest of her own with her friends from Baxter High and the correct order of the world seemed in place with only the slightest shift in energy in part to a lack of The Dark Lord.   
He half shouted over the sound of the ocean. “Prudence. Just remember when you feel frightened that I can always feel your light.”   
His fire opal ring glowed with the words and an immediate shiver ran down his arms and spine. It was time to move on. 

Pru gave a warm smile and turned towards the cave for the last time as to not prolong what was already so painful.   
Her swords clanged around in their holsters and anger surged through her.  
The time was now.


	2. Fancy meeting you here

CHAPTER 2  
(Grey clouds loomed over the Spellman Mortuary and a fog cloaked most of the windows. The only beam of light that stood out on the gloomy day was that of the oil lamp left in the window of the family room. Prudence, Ambrose, Sabrina, Zelda, Hilda, Agatha and Dorcas all sit about the dimly lit space reading their own individual copies of The Greendale Tribune. The scene is set 10 months before Prudence and Ambrose discover the Cove.)

Prudence had to admit it to herself. She could get easily get used to this. No more Father Blackwood. No more creaky metal beds like the ones at the Academy. Meals cooked with something resembling love. The tall blonde sat with her legs propped on a round ottoman and her silk purple robe draped comfortably over her. Agatha and Dorcas sat at her feet perched on a fur rug. 

Hilda had set the lot of them up with tea in the living room to read about pressing matters in the small town together. There had been a string of disappearances…. Female disappearances, and Prudence had been suspicious for a while that they were tied to her monster of a father. 

She locked eyes with Zelda. “I know you're thinking it."

Sabrina’s ears perked up and she lifted her eyes only slightly high enough to meet Prudence's. “We’ve discussed this already, Pru. We don’t know if this is him or some random coincidence.”

Prudence rolled her large brown eyes so hard they may as well have fallen out of her head and bounced across the hardwood. “Is no one here interested in the slightest as to the meaning behind all of this? Eight women in three months is barbaric! And not a trace of any of them to be found? Then there’s my brother and sister… Sabrina I just want to know that they’re safe and ali-“

“Don’t you dare finish that thought, Prudence!”, Zelda snapped from across the room sitting on an equally plush chair. Her red hair glowed in the light cast by the fireplace. “Faustus may be a terrible worm of a being and fully incompetent as a leader, but there is one thing he values even more than power if you can believe it.”

Tears began to form slightly in the corners of Prudence’s eyes and everyone in the room simply pretended not to notice apart from Ambrose who was now standing behind the large chair and rubbing Prudence’s shoulders. “And…..a-….and what might that be? I sincerely hope you weren’t going to say family!” Her sultry voice now boomed over the room and even Salem tucked his head behind Sabrina’s back. “He treated me as one does a circus animal! Whenever he needed me to put on a charade, I was good enough to claim. When he needed a house wench to tend to every waking need of Judas and Judi-... Leticia I was his go-to. He asked the world of my sisters and I and I cannot forgive myself for blindly letting him use us as step-ladders to stand on the shoulders of every single woman in the Church of Night! My sister doesn’t stand a chance, Zelda!” 

Agatha leaned her head over and placed a gentle kiss on the outside of Prudence’s hand while Dorcas grabbed the other. 

Sabrina grew equally concerned and got up from her seat on the floor. “You have every right to be afraid, Prudence but I asked Roz hours ago and she still feels the twin’s life force. No noticeable harm has come to either one of them.”

Zelda stood from her seat as well. “And as I was going to say… the one thing he cares about more than power itself is preservation. If Leticia and Judas are the only legitimate remaining heirs he has left, he wouldn't dare be foolish enough to kill them."

“How very right you are Sister Zelda.” A terrifying but familiar voice drifted into the room and petrified every person but Sabrina.

“Lilith.” Was all any of them could manage to choke out as they all turned their heads in the same direction.

The dark-haired woman's stilettos tapped against the floors until she reached the center of them room. She immediately took notice of the now sobbing Prudence in the corner and sauntered her way over to the finger-waved blonde. Lilith reached into the breast pocket of her short black velvet dress and pulled out a silk red handkerchief. Prudence shamefully took the gesture and looked away avoiding eye contact with the menacing brunette. 

"No matter what lies you tell yourself my love... that man will never truly be your father and trust me dear... you are better for it." Lilith said sliding her long red fingernails across the fireplace mantle. 

"That's a bit harsh don't you think, deary?" Hilda finally spoke, hesitantly glancing up from her knitting yarn. Even after the revelations of the almost massacre at the Church of Night and the Dark Lord's imprisonment something still didn't seem particularly in order when it came to Lilith.

"Harsh but completely necessary, Hilda." Zelda chimed in knowing that in a battle of verbal sparring Hilda could not hold her own against the queen of darkness herself. 

"I'll have no more of this! Ambrose, walk me to my room?" Prudence uttered weakly as she prepared to leave the room. 

Agatha and Dorcas also rose to a stand and followed Prudence and Ambrose up the three flights of stairs to the attic bedroom they shared. 

Lilith and Zelda stared at each other long enough to make Hilda and Sabrina uncomfortable. 

"Well, I certainly don't stay where i'm not needed!" Hilda loudly exclaimed in her natural bubbly tone. She grabbed the rest of her yarn and made her way to the back bedroom. 

The two older women looked in unison over at Sabrina who stood there as though to prove some sort of point. 

"Honestly, Sabrina have you nothing better to do?" Zelda scolded. 

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Not exactly but I know unfinished business when i see it. I'll be upstairs in my room, Auntie."

The two women finally had the room to themselves and Zelda immediately found herself on top of Lilith kissing her every which way. 

"Why do you torture me so? Make me wait what feels like an eternity to see you?" Zelda managed while their lips crashed together. 

Lilith remembered her reason for being there in the first place and pushed out her right hand to stop the debauchery before it had a chance to go any further. " Its only been one week, Sister Zelda. I'm afraid I'm here for things of the more..... serious nature.'

"More serious than what we were just doing?" Zelda huffed smoothing her dress and hair. 

Lilith began biting her bottom lip and looked around to see if there were any listening ears or spy charms being used then looked back at Zelda. "Prudence is a much bigger piece to this puzzle than any of us realized. More importantly... I believe her mother is very much so alive."


	3. Venom Part1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... so warning I guess? Sex.... Demon drugs. All of that junk. Yay!
> 
> Also please don't rip me apart. Along with this being my first fic, this is also my first smut. Go easy on me LOL 
> 
> Nevertheless... enjoy!

CHAPTER 3 

(Upstairs in Prudence’s, Agatha, and Dorcas’ room in the aftermath of Lilith’s appearance.)  
Prudence sat next to the large window of the attic bedroom. The eyes of her sisters and Ambrose felt even heavier as her cries faded.

“I can feel you staring. Stop it. I’ve always been fine, and I always will be.”, Prudence snapped turning her head only slightly enough to send chills down both of her sister’s spines.

Ambrose sat on the bed pretending to read a book on ancient Mayan astrology all the while staring over the top of the pages. Prudence was driving herself and everyone else in the house to madness with all her hysterics about the disappearance of several women in and around town. He couldn’t blame her. She was right. The entire spectacle had Blackwood’s all-too-familiar fingerprint on it. His thoughts about the news dissolved when he caught a glimpse of Pru’s upper thigh peeking from underneath her silken robe. “What a creature.”, he thought to himself chewing on his bottom lip, completely forgetting that the three beauties were telepathic. 

“She is quite the creature, isn’t she Dearest Ambrose?” Agatha purred while enchanting the stereo in the corner of the room to play “Change by the Deftones”.

Dorcas rose from her spot at the vanity. A crooked smile formed on the face of the porcelain beauty. “Oh sister… such things you burden yourself with.” She waltzed to the velvet maroon miniature chest in the corner of the room next to the tall white Victorian mirror. She unlocked the small box with the key hanging from the rose gold chain around her neck. “I knew this would be of use to you eventually. I picked it up from a succubus in Moon Valley. Lovely demoness she was.” 

Pru wasn’t in the mood to entertain any foolishness. Far more pressing matters were at hand and no one seemed to match her level of focus except Sabrina. Even though things seemed to be relatively smoothed over she knew deep down and, on the surface, that the half-ling would never completely let go of the harrowing and snark between them, and therefore was all but obsolete in her mission to hunt down that son of a bitch. “Dorcas… sister. This is a lovely gesture but at the moment I’m afraid I’m far too-...” She quickly becomes interrupted by a shirtless Ambrose slowly moving towards her with a hunger that she recognized from Lupercalia. 

Ambrose knew exactly what he was doing. He needed this. She needed this. Hell, everyone in the mortuary needed this and by Lilith’s blood he was going to give her a night of reckless, sloppy love making even if it meant getting her sisters to do his bidding. Three for one was a prize he had secretly wanted to explore since the first night at Dorian’s. Its not that Pru wasn’t open to the idea but when they were alone she became something carnal and wanted him all to herself. He had no complaints, but on this cold and dreary night of shut in and bad headlines there were limited options of entertainment. Sitting around sulking about someone they hated wasn’t high on his list.

Ambrose grabbed the small bottle of deep purple liquid from Dorcas’ hand and popped the cork off with his thumb. He knelt in front of the slender dark angel and held up the vial in front of him.  
Prudence stared at both of her sisters now standing at either side of her removing her robe to reveal the only item of clothing she was wearing underneath… one pair of high-waisted black lace panties with velvet rose detailing. “Was this some sort of thing you three had planned? Girls… I don’t know about this. With the frame of mind that I’m in, perhaps anoth-…”

Agatha placed her perfectly manicured black stiletto nail against Prudence’s bare lips. “Hush, sister. Let us take care of you.” 

Prudence felt powerful waves of lust roll through her abdomen and lower back. She glanced up to her left and right at her sisters. She felt insecure being this turned on while her life outside of these walls and her faith were collapsing. She attempted to cover her diamond nipple rings that glittered in the dim light of the oil lamp sitting on the dresser. 

Ambrose handed off the vial to Agatha and pulled her hands gently back down to her side.  
Ambrose eyed Prudence’s sculpted tall frame and trailed his hand gently down her trembling arm. “Don’t hide from me, Love. Ever. Just take a sip from this little bottle and allow the forces of pure highly concentrated passion to wash over you.” 

Dorcas and Agatha both grabbed their sister’s arms and pulled her to her feet. It was rare that they ever needed to aide Prudence in matters of sex.

Ambrose rose with her eye to eye. He gently clasped her hand around the bottle with his own. Ambrose began placing forceful but warm kisses down the nape of the shaking blonde’s neck. “Take a drink, Pru”, the three of them spoke in unison. 

Not that Succubus venom was needed at this point but Prudence had never tried it before. She’d heard many rumors of its intoxicating pleasures and thought it sweet that Ambrose went out of his way to do this for her. “Unholy shit… alright.”, she half-whispered as she lifted the bottle to her lips and took a large pull of the bitter liquid. 

Agatha took her share of the potion followed quickly by Dorcas until it finally made its way to Ambrose. 

Dorcas’ eyes widened. “What happens now?” 

Ambrose smiled; eyes full of lust. “Ever heard of foreplay?”

Prudence’s body began to feel heavy in the best way. Intense waves of lust moved from the top of her head into her bare chest. She felt her veins run cold and then heat up again. Time seemed to stop, and the sound of her own heartbeat settled into her brain. The venom took little to no time to catch up with her. “Impressive…” she thought while Ambrose’s hands lifted her body carefully onto black silk sheets. His full lips crashed against hers. Their tongues danced around in the other’s mouths fighting for dominance until Ambrose gently pulled away. 

Ambrose slid his large hand down her abdomen until it reached the top of her panties. “These need to go.”  
Prudence moaned, her voice shaking and breathy. “Take them off, please.”  
Agatha and Dorcas glanced at each other smiling, each with a raised eyebrow. Dorcas forcefully shoved Ambrose down onto his back next to Prudence. “We have a better idea.”  
Ambrose let out a dry laugh. “Is that right?”

Agatha began slowly removing Dorcas’ red robe revealing nothing but her sheer white negligée. Dorcas followed by sliding Agatha’s navy-blue gown past her shoulders. The dark-haired sister pulled the pin in Dorcas’ hair and the four of them watched red curls fall against her back. The two leaned into each other’s arms and kissed softly.  
The pair of them stopped kissing and slowly crawled across the large bed. Agatha straddled Prudence’s torso and began sucking on the nape of her neck. Prudence knew better than to resist. While Agatha’s lips crashed against hers, Ambrose crawled to the end of the large bed and bit down on the fabric of Prudence’s panties. “About removing these.” Prudence twisted around in pleasure as the lace and velvet delicates were ripped completely in half by her now ravenous lover. 

Agatha muttered a spell under hear breath and suddenly Prudence felt what seemed like ropes around her wrists, binding her to the bed. She glanced above her head as best she could. “Well that’s certainly new.” Prudence moaned as Ambrose quickly found his head between her legs. His tongue fell upon her pearl with such urgency that one would think this was the first time the two of them had sex with each other at all. He gently sucked on her while his large fingers eased into her curling upward and rubbing in circles. Dorcas was now positioned behind Prudence’s head at the top of the bed. She pulled Agatha into another passionate kiss and the two of them practically charged like moon crystals with the action taking place under them.

“Certainly….. you three weren’t….. plotting.. right in front of me! Ah!” Prudence bit her bottom lip and arched back into Dorcas’ lap as Ambrose continued his work below her waist. Dorcas laughed gently and ran her plum colored stiletto nails through Pru’s icy- Blonde finger waves. “Well plotting is our specialty sister. You knew that.” Dorcas sighed running her warm hands down Prudence’s exposed chest and grabbing her small breasts. Seeing Pru as the helpless one for once was refreshing and a most beautiful sight. Her hips were now rising from the bed as another powerful orgasm washed over her body. “That’s right… take it all in and let whatever else has plagued your mind simply fade.”  
Ambrose finally came up for air and not soon after found himself pinned against the bedpost. Another magical binding by Agatha. The two younger sisters made short work of his pants and underwear. Agatha took him into her mouth and began urgently thrusting her head forward. Dorcas unbound Prudence’s hands and pulled her to the edge of the bed to watch. Agatha gazed into Ambrose’s eyes as she continued taking him in and out of her mouth. She stopped and turned her head to Prudence. “Bend over.” Prudence laughed and did as she was told.

Many people found the sexual dynamic between the three of them to be completely bizarre and immoral. Deep down they always sort of knew they weren’t biological sisters and given the fluid and honest context sex was brought up in around the Academy, it didn’t seem to bother them in the slightest. Prudence was domineering in life and magic but demanded to be taken over in the bedroom. Agatha was just as stout as her name. She was as sadistic as she was beautiful and that never shifted whether she was fucking or not. Dorcas just took joy in the fun of it all. Sex was merely a game to her. One where everybody wins if played correctly. 

Dorcas stood on her knees again at the top of the bed while Prudence leaned on her for balance. Agatha gave Ambrose’s firm ass a playful smack as he walked his way over to Prudence. He carefully placed himself inside of her and watched her body buckle into Dorcas’ perfectly plump chest. His pace immediately hastened. Something about the venom gave every stroke a purpose. Her moans were the only thing keeping him anchored to the earth. The venom was working its magic. He’d wondered what it felt like to physically feel pleasure while astral projecting and was sure that this was exactly it. Though the four of them were present, the venom had a way of convincing each of them that they were all present in each other’s fantasy. 

His thoughts fell back to the present as the rhythm of Prudence’s perfect ass smacked loudly against his hips. This fueled him even more until a very sudden and unexpected burst of heat came over all of them. Prudence’s moans turned from soft low hums into agonizing shouts for more. His heartbeat moved from his ears to his chest and the two masterminds at the top of the bed fell against each other out of breath.  
“Ah! Yes! Almost….. there… Ambrose!” Pru’s breath was labored and she gasped for air. The two climaxed together for a full minute until they both steadied their breathing.  
Prudence crawled to the top of the bed with what little strength her toned legs had left and laid in Dorcas’ lap only covered now by the large Maroon comforter. Ambrose found a hole in between all three witches and before any witty one-liner could be made he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll see!

CHAPTER 4   
Aromas of cinnamon rolls and maple bacon wafted through the mortuary. Salem perched on the far end seat of the table waiting for Sabrina to come downstairs. Hilda pranced about the kitchen setting plates and squeezing oranges into the pitcher to her heart’s desire. The rain still hadn’t let up and the sky remained as grey as the day before. “Wouldn’t kill us to have a bit of sun, honestly.”, Hilda spoke softly glancing out of the kitchen window. Hilda removed her pink frilled apron and motioned to Salem. “You know what to do. Wake them before breakfast gets cold, love.” 

Hilda went to hang up her apron on it’s wall hook when she noticed the screen door leading to the porch was slightly ajar. Maybe she’d made the mistake of thinking she was the only one awake. Before she could finish closing the latch, she noticed a very quiet Prudence sitting in the rocking chair staring out at the graveyard. Her legs were curled up to her chest and she was obviously lost in thought. Hilda couldn’t help but feel for the poor girl. Nothing was making sense anymore. Her entire life had been one giant manipulation and now that Father Blackwood was gone there wasn’t a single person left around to offer closure on the situation. Not to mention there were growing concerns amongst the remaining members of the Church of Night as to whether or not she was in collusion with her father. Of course, only herself, Ambrose, and Zelda were present to witness her hardened shell crumble to nothing when she held her two sisters in her arms on that terrible night. It was hard to think that this calm creature on the porch was responsible for nearly harrowing her niece to death. 

Hilda found the steaming pot of Earl Grey tea and poured a cup. She squeezed a lemon and some fresh honey into the cup and made her way outside. “You’re up awfully early, deary.” The younger witch turned her head slightly and eyed the tiny teacup. Something resembling a half-smile formed on her lips. “You don’t have to bring me tea.” Hilda rolled her eyes preparing to fire back at the finger-waved blonde but remembered how rare gestures of random kindness must have been to Prudence and shoved the cup into her well-manicured hands anyway. “A little tea won’t hurt, and I came outside to tell you that breakfast is ready. I’ll see you inside shortly, hm?” Pru nodded and took a sip. She closed her eyes and took in the warmth of the cup in her hands. 

It’s not so much that she minded the cheerful kindness from Hilda…. It was just the pity that was driving her batty. Everyone in the house, including Ambrose was treating her like some delicate little artifact. Every sentence dripping with careful fillers and following with painful amounts of silence. The front porch became one of the only places in that house that she could think. That she could feel. No. She didn’t want sympathy right now, she wanted revenge. Her father was nothing more than a charismatic tyrant, a sham, an illusion of power at best. Pru didn’t know what that made her but for the moment she let that painful thought dissipate while she continued sipping her tea. Just when she began to lose herself in the calmness of the morning, she smelled brimstone faintly wafting in her direction. Her nose curled and she knew that could only signify the presence of one person. “Did you ever leave last night, Lilith?”

The familiar sound of heels clicked across the front porch and the tall brunette appeared once again in the form of Ms. Wardwell. “That’s unimportant dearest Prudence. We haven’t the time to discuss my being here when there are far more grim matters at hand.” 

Prudence’s eyes widened as the two witches made icy eye contact. “I knew it. There is a correlation between my father and the headlines!” 

Lillith raised an eyebrow. Prudence may have been an adversary for Sabrina when she was still coaxing her into signing her name, but she was sharper than she’d originally given her credit for. “I’m afraid so. I did some investigating of my own into the matter and its quite the mess. The Greendale police department are hiding some crucial evidence from the newspapers. The last known location of every missing woman has had somewhat…. ominous symbolism left behind. The nature of these symbols is very clearly Satanic but of course one couldn’t expect these mortal fools to comprehend even a shred of what they’ve seen.”

Pru set the cup on the small table next to her. “What symbol? Why are you telling me this? You’ve never assisted me with anything up until now. You seem awfully keen on my cause. Why the Heaven should I listen to you?” 

With slight annoyance Lillith raised her right hand and drew a symbol in the air which then manifested itself in an orange fiery glow. “This particular marking was found at the sight of every crime scene… with no body present of course. Do you know what this means, Prudence?”

Prudence merely raised an eyebrow and bit her bottom lip. She felt ashamed for not knowing given her extremely high marks and academic status at the academy. “No.”

With a wave of her hand the symbol cleared from the air. “No need to feel embarrassed. This was before your time or…anyone’s for that matter.” This is the symbol of transformation.”

Pru rolled her eyes. “I don’t see what this has to do with me.”

Lilith brushed her hand across Prudence’s soft cheek. “Poor dear. Its sad, really. There’s limitless potential in that pretty little head of yours and yet you narrow everything to the scrolls and literature given to you in a school controlled by your father. If it were his choice he would have had you and every other woman studying tea leaves and mounting brooms. This symbol represents a ritual in which a woman must be taken from every corner of the Earth all serving a specific purpose. Some women will represent the various magics. Some women will represent elements. Each woman is vital to carry out what I believe is Faustus’ ultimate plan.”

Prudence leaned forward almost tipping over the edge of her seat now. “Plan?”

Lilith lowered herself to eye-level with Prudence and took the younger woman’s hands in her own. “To rid the world of all magic possessed by witches and ultimately harness it all for himself. With that type of strength to wield not even the council, you, or dare I even say Sabrina could stop him. We’d all be slaves to his will. All female magic, including my own would become his.”

Tears began forming in the younger witch’s eyes. “Why are you telling me this? What good can I do from here? Half of the coven thinks that I was plotting right alongside with my father to poison them. The other half are dead. Who will I to have by my side while I venture out into the world looking for a battle that is a guaranteed loss? If no one can stop him, why am I suddenly the key to stopping this?” 

A smile formed slowly across Lilith’s face. “You are the only one related to the person that knows exactly how to stop him. She’s the only person that could stop him before… ,before you were born that is.”

Prudence’s heart sped up to the point where she could see its rhythm under her silk robe. She was no longer sure she was ready for the answer to her questions. “W-what are you talking about?”

“Your mother, Prudence. She’s not dead and she’s the only reason your father didn’t make an attempt on your life years ago.”


End file.
